Arugeing and Makeing Up
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: Ron and Hermione argue. Whats differant about this time you ask? Read and find out.RH


I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

My very first Harry Potter one-shot.  
enjoy

* * *

"**Ron, No one asked you your opinion!" Yelled a bushy-haired teen.**

"**Then why did you decide to invite me over?" Another teen yelled. This one had fire red hair and, as a rule, vacant expression. Right now, he had an angry one.**

**On the sidelines of the fiery teens was a boy with dark hair, green eyes and a strange lightning scar on the left side of his forehead who said: "Um-m-m, Hermione and Ron? You're going to knock everything over" ("I didn't!")**

**They were working on a project that was going to be put in the new section of the Ministry of Magic. One that they were opening. _The Protection of Muggles from Magical Convicts_ Department.**

**Ron and Hermione stopped mid-sentence to see that they were right over top of the project that they had been working on for two days. They suddenly sat down glared at each other for a minute then turned there heads away. Harry shook his head, moved the project then sat down between his two best friends. **

**_These two need to get over themselves and coves already, they're annoying us all. He loves her, and she loves him. Why can't they see it?_ Harry thought to himself as he hung his head. **

**_

* * *

Ohh, he is so infuriating! It's like he picks a fight with me all he can. He thinks that I can't do anything, and it makes me so mad. So why do I feel so weird? Mom said that it had to be love, but I can't love him. He's my best friend and the more I want him to leave me alone, the more I want him to stay. This is so confusing, I'm leaving. _ Hermione stood up, went over to the door and grabbed her jacket. "I'll be back in an hour." With that she left, shutting the door behind her. **

**_

* * *

Why does she keep doing this? She starts doing something, I come over to help and she makes a big deal out of it! Harry is even worst! He only does something about us bickering when we are going to hurt something. What is up with him? _ Ron didn't realize that he was staring at the door that Hermione was just left through. He snapped up of his trance and looked over at Harry to see him smirking and shaking his head. Ron started glaring at him. "And just _what_ are you shaking your head at?" Harry stood up, grabbed his and Ron's jackets and through it at him. Ron pulled the jacket of his head and looked at Harry. "We need more supplies, come on." Ron looked suspicious but got up and followed his friend.**

**_He's up to something._**

**

* * *

I was walking down the chilly street after my fight with Ron. I had my hood up but you could tell I was listening to music. _Bring Me to Life_ by _Evenesance_ to be exact. _We have been through so much, went against Voltamort at least three times, saved the Philosophers Stone, meddled with time and were attacked by a Werewolf. And although we should have died through every one of those, we've lived to tell the tale and now we're protecting muggles against our kind gone bad! And we're still friends. Is it possible that I fancy Ron? Mom said that you just know when you love someone; I mean really love someone, but... Maybe I do, Why else would I have let Victor Krum take me to the Yule Ball to make him jealous? _"My life is so confusing" I said out loud and a few people looked at me for a minute and I just ignored them. I looked at a store beside me and seen some muggles put up lights in there windows. I stopped and went over to the store "It's almost Halloween. I should get back before the guys start worrying about me, Harry anyway. Ron wouldn't care. " **

* * *

"**Ron, I know this is different but would you please stop asking what everything is out loud? You're as bad as your father." Harry asked me as I examined what he called _a tube of glue_. "Sorry mate." I put it back down. "Come on so I can pay for these" He walked away with me close behind. _I wonder where 'Mione is. Not that I care too much. Or do I? I feel kind of... warm, around her. Percy said that that was the same that he felt with Penelope, and she's his wife. I didn't ask him of course, he was talking with Bill and I heard him. Not that it was hard. He is so loud._ "Hey Mate, are you OK?" Harry was talking to me. "Yeah come on" I said as I left with Harry now tailing behind. _I spaced out over 'Mione again! This has got to stop! I need to go back to her house and wait for her to come back. I need to talk to her. And I need to stop calling her 'Mione!_ **

**_

* * *

Looks like he is FINALLY getting over himself! I can tell that he's thinking 'bout Hermione, which is a good thing as long as he doesn't get hit by a car or something, but that's unlikely. We're on a quiet street. Now I'm following him and he's heading to Hermione's. Good, time to desert. I need to go see Ginny anyway at Hogsmead so..._ "Ah Ron, I just remembered that I have to go see Ginny at Hogsmead. Try and make up with Hermione K? Bye." I apperated leaving my best mate alone to his _Hope-to-be_ girlfriend.**

* * *

"**Deserter!" Ron yelled to Harry as he apperated waveing and smileing. "Prepare for hell on earth Ron." He said as he took a deep breath and unlocked my door to wait for me. I was watching Ron as Harry left him and Ron calling to Harry. "He... He went in without Harry, so maybe he does care. Who am I kidding; he wants to make-up for Harry's sake. I will but I'll make him suffer a little first though, just for fun." I grinned and went into my house acting like I didn't know what was going on. But I wasn't expecting what Ron had waiting for me.**

"**Ron? Ron what's all this, I..." I'm in shock! Ron has a dinning table with candles and everything waiting in my Living Room. "What are you playing at?" I'm a little angry for some reason. _What is he doing, he's never like this other times we've fought, what's different now? _ "U-m-m-m would you... you like to sit down 'Mione?" He asked and pulled out a chair for me. "What's with the whole... ensemble and nick-name?" _And why in Merlins name is he stuttering? I'm still angry, maybe he is entemedated? Yeah right! I'll find out._ "I'm... aah... just trying to be nice! Yeah, nice." He said as he sat down across from me. He waved his hand over the table and the candles lit. then he clapped his hands and a meal appeared before us. _What is he doing!_ **

**_

* * *

Oh no, she's still angry with me, what ever I did really ticked her off this time._ "So ah... are you hungry?" I asked pointing to the food in front of her. She started eating but kept watching me. I put a paper on the table in front of her and excused myself for a minute. When I left, I went into Ginny's bedroom where I could watch her reaction to the paper. _If she wasn't angry at me before she will be now. Well I suppose that it's too late to take it back now. I'll just have to see how she takes it._ **

**

* * *

I walked into the bar in Hogsmead and sat at a table. About five minutes later a long haired, red-headed girl walked into the bar and sat down across from me. "How are you doing Ginny?" I said to the girl in front of me. "Fine. You?" I replied that I was fine. That I had just left Ron to Hermione. Ginny has been my girl-friend for about a year and Ginny knew that Ron and Hermione were crazy for each other. (She was Ron's sister, my girl-Friend and Hermione's best friend) She giggled knowing that Ron had to be upset for leaving him there. "Did he call you a _Deserter_ again?" I nodded and she giggled again. "Sounds like him." We talked for a few minutes when someone came to take our orders. We ordered and continued talking. "What did you do for our resident squablers this time?" I looked up and said that I simply left Ron at your place. She seemed surprised; she probably thought that I had hatched this big plan to get them together. "I didn't have this big plan, it just happened to work at his advantage."**

_**

* * *

Dear Hermione,**_

_**I am so sorry we faught earlier and I know your mad at me.**_

_**I don't know what I did but please forgive me.**_

I don't quite know how to put what I am about to say 

_**but please don't be upset that I didn't say this to your face,**_

_**What is Ron talking about, I'm glad he's sorry but what else could he possibly want to say?**_

_**But I love you more then you would ever know, **_

**_I have since you, Harry and I went into the chamber _**

**_for the Philosophers Stone in first year._**

_**I know you don't feel the same way as me,**_

_**But I needed to get this off my chest,**_

**Hermiones' heart skipped a beat '_He love's me?' _**

_**If you want you can put your answer on this sheet, **_

**_there are lines on the back. _**

_**Again, sorry I made you upset,**_

_**when you are done reading/writing, **_

_**I'm in Ginny's room, call me. **_

_**Yours truly, **_

**_Ronald Weasley_**

**_He loves me but do I love him? Who am I kidding? Mom said that she faught with dad, but always felt guilty, That she always wanted to be with him but wanted him to go away, and that... you always know who your soul-mate is. I... love... Ronald Weasley. No questions about it anymore. I love Ron Weasley, my best friend, since the second term of first year. I guess that's when I started to love him, when we first became friends. _I scribbled something on a piece of paper, showing no emotion so he wouldn't read my face as I wrote, I knew he was looking from Ginny's room. Then I called Ron and went to my room.**

**_

* * *

Oh no, she's rejected me, I know it. I'm not go enough for her anyway, I'm mean, she's smart, funny, pretty, no, not pretty, drop dead gorgeous! I wouldn't deserve her if she did love me. She's writing on the page and she has a solemn face. Oh well, I hope she will still be my friend after this._ I walked from the door and plopped on Ginny's bed. "Ron!" I heard Hermione call, then she walked into her room. (I heard her shut the door.) _Here goes nothing Ron, keep your self together._ I walked out of the room, then to the table. I picked up the note and read it over.**

* * *

"**Do you want to walk me home Harry? See if the interior of my house is still intact." I shook my head at my girl-friend. "One: Yes I will walk you home. Two: I will walk you home because I want to, I don't need and excuse, the _checking out the house_ is the bonus." She giggled and we left. We walked for a little while then she stopped. "Do you think they made up?" "To be honest, I don't know but I sure do hope they did." She nodded and we continued walking.**

* * *

"**I think he's going to faint!" I said as I watched the expression on Ron's face as he read the note I left. He was obviously shocked. _oh no, he's crying! I didn't know he was so emotional. But he does look cute like that, I better go see him. _ I walked out of my room after picking up a handkerchief and went over behind him. He didn't seem to notice me until I grabbed his hand and put the handkerchief in his hands. "Here. Wipe your eyes" He looked at me and wiped his eyes quickly with his sleeve. "I... I wasn't crying." There was a small, uncomfortable silents as Ron and I sat back down at the table and ate it felt like forever before he spoke. "Di... Did you mean what you said... O-on the letter?" I looked up from my food and smiled. "Did you?" He nodded as did I. His eyes lit up and he got up. I watched him as he walked over to me. "What are you..." I was cut off as his lips crushed to mine. I was surprised but soon melted at his touch and kissed him right back. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck as did he to my waist. We soon, and, reluctantly, separated. We both need air. "I take that as a: _You're not mad at me any more?_" Ron asked me as I just stood there shocked at his question, I nodded and laughed then kissed gently on the lips again only for him to deepen it again.**

**_

* * *

Please have made you guys have made up_ I walking along, my head on Harry's shoulder, thinking about my best friend and my brother. "I hope Ron's OK." I said as we walked up the drive way to Hermione and I's house. "Wanna come Harry?" I asked as he opened the door, then followed me in. We didn't hear any yelling so was quiet when hanging our stuff up. We tip-toed down the hall only to see Hermione and Ron kissing! " 'Bout time. Huh?" I whispered and he nodded in response. "Think we should bug them." "Depends on if you want them to bite our heads off?" he answered me then I answered that it was worth the look on their faces. Harry, luckily had a Muggle picture taking devise, in his pocket we walked into the room and took a picture quietly then... "So... You guys made up?" I asked as they broke a part and started blushing their heads off. They're so cute! "Finally!"**

**

* * *

R+R **

**JeNe **


End file.
